


A Second Chance

by Altean_Lance1012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, witch and demon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altean_Lance1012/pseuds/Altean_Lance1012
Summary: "Do you wish to be bound to me forever Keith?" Shiro asked handing the cup to Keith"Even if I wasn't cursed,  I would remain with you forever" Keith says





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune18181](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kitsune18181).



> This is for Kitsune18181! I'm so sorry this took forever but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Sheithlentines! 
> 
> Rayla

Shiro was in the small workshop behind his home working on mixing a new potion together. He added in the  
frozen lizard tails along with small dashes of crystal rock salts thinking to himself how thankful he was to Keith  
for being able to find these items for him, risking being caught as demons were forbidden around these parts,  
Shiro attempted getting Keith to leave but every time, Keith refused as he was devoted to Shiro and wanted to  
stay by his side and Shiro agreed as he did love the company from the younger male. 

 

Shiro smiled in relief seeing the cauldron puff up with green smoke that slowly changed into a reddish color  
fading into the air as he carefully moved the cauldron slowly tilting it pouring the liquid into a stone cast smiling  
seeing it start to harden after he whispered a small spell of protection in hopes after he gave the ring to Keith,   
he would be protected for eternity. He turns away from where the ring was hardening as he set the cauldron  
down and set a timer as he went over to the bookshelf, trailing his fingers over the titles of the hardcover books  
humming to himself turning quickly hearing the timer go off as he quickly walked back over checking the ring  
as he gave a content nod as he removed the ring placing it on a chain for Keith to wear around his neck when he  
was in his demon form.

Shiro sighs softly glancing out the window wondering where Keith was as it was getting dark and that's  
when the town got more dangerous even for a demon such as Keith. He shakes his head softly as he snapped his fingers making the fire go out, the cauldron floating off the table into the sink as the water and soap flowed into the sink as brushes scrubbed the cauldron clean along with a few other items in the sink as Shiro turned around cleaning up the table while putting the ingredients away jumping as he heard a loud pounding sound at the door, the wood shaking from the force as Shiro grabs his knife holding it up towards the door shaking as he quickly opened the door gasping in relief seeing Keith outside the door as rain was pouring down around the male. "Keith! I was worried about you... you said you would be home before the rain hit." He said quickly setting the knife down as he pulled Keith inside grabbing a towel starting to dry Keith's hair and face off while Keith nods taking the towel from Shiro as he sat down in a chair "Shiro..." he says softly looking up at the other male with worry in his eyes "I need your help, I did something stupid and I got caught" he whispers as Shiro sits down worried "What did you do?" He asked making Keith get up and go sit on the couch telling Keith to strip out of his wet clothes as he went to get Keith a dry pair of clothes after casting a spell that absorbed the rest of the water from Keith's hair and clothes spreading the excess water over a few flowers he had growing over a window in the shop.

After Shiro returned and had Keith change into the dry clothes, he casted a few more spells over Keith's body that were created to even help a demon's body heal while waiting for Keith to tell him what happened while making sure the other wasn't injured in any other places as he placed the other's now damp clothes over a chair close to the fireplace. 

"Keith, What happened out there?" He asks worried as Keith reaches over into his bag taking the Bayard out handing it over to Shiro shakily "You said this belonged to your family... I went where no demon ever should have gone and they caught me, My demon powers were useless there and I ended up having to use the Bayard just to escape alive" he says tensing up hearing Shiro gasp looking at the other in shock.

"Keith! are you insane?! Zarkon can't handle the power of that cursed bayard and your body especially won't be able to handle it, not with that demon blood inside you!" Shiro yelled worried grabbing the other males hands gripping them tightly as he gasped seeing the side of Keith's body that was slowly starting to fade. Shiro knew this would happen to anyone, not of the Shirogane bloodline and the punishment was even worse for a demon as they could disappear in a matter of hours. Just as he feared, Keith's body was fading as it spread up his arm slowly and it wouldn't stop until Keith's entire body disappeared into the atmosphere among the stars. Shiro refused to accept that as he started to cast spells in hopes of slowing down the fading, even if just for a short while.

"Shiro... I came back to give you what rightfully belongs to you... And to tell you goodbye and thank you for letting me stay with you" he whispers giving a painful smile as he squeezes Shiro's hand gently. "I don't think I'll make it to morning" He whispers as Shiro raises his hand silencing the other "I don't want to hear you talk like that, understand? I'm going to save you, no matter what" He growls standing up walking to the bookcase flipping through his books until he grabbed the right one flipping through the pages "But you have to trust me"

"Shiro, you know I trust you with my life even after you saved me when I was left for dead in the water" Keith whispers leaning closer cupping Shiro's cheeks gently "But I want to tell you something since this could be our last moments together" He says softly as Shiro shakes his head pulling away from the other male shoving his nose back into the book hoping Keith didn't take it negatively.

"You will tell me in the morning, Keith- Here we go!" he says quickly jumping up grabbing several different ingredients throwing them into the cauldron "I haven't tried this spell before and it's not exactly the most ideal spell but it's the only one I know powerful enough  
to stop a curse such as the Bayard" Shiro says waving his fingers as several more ingredients fly from the shelves and into the cauldron as colors fly everywhere as the smoke puffs in the air. Keith walks over watching the cauldron as Shiro checks the list making sure he has everything pulling a knife out after setting the book down slicing his palm letting a small hiss out holding his hand out over the cauldron allowing four drops of blood to fall into the bubbling potion then quickly wraps his palm up grabbing a utensil mixing the contents together then scoops it into a cup. "Shiro... What are you-?" Keith starts to say as he is interrupted.

"Keith, just trust me and be quiet," Shiro says cutting the other male off as he walks over to Keith handing him the cup "Listen to me okay? this potion will save your life but it will change you as well. You will remain a demon but you will now be my familiar, bonding us for life. For as long as I live, you will live and this curse will be gone. It's like you are marrying me minus the rings." He says chuckling a bit seeing Keith crack a smile at the joke as the younger male took the cup in his hands staring at his reflection in the liquid in the cup sighing softly wishing there was another way as he didn't want to burden Shiro in another way but unfortunately the bayard spell was ancient magic and it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Shiro, do you really wish to be with me for all eternity? I'm not a burden to you?" Keith questioned as he looked at the potion jumping softly feeling Shiro squeeze his hand "I would spend all of eternity with you, you know that." He says firmly but honest as Keith blushes gently "Shiro... I... I want to be with you forever, I'll always want to be with you even if this wasn't happening. I wanted to tell you before but-" Keith says looking down trailing off.

"I know Keith, I know you do. Otherwise, you would have killed me the moment you were feeling better." Shiro whispers shushing the other while running a hand through Keith's hair. "Now drink the potion" He says firmly as Keith nods downing it in one go dropping the glass as it shattered on the ground wincing immediately curling into a fetal position on the couch groaning in pain. His body slowly starts becoming less transparent as purple sparks shoot up and down his body as only a scar is left on his side as Shiro shakes it off knowing he can heal it if Keith would let him.

Shiro holds Keith in his arms humming to him gently as he knew it relaxed the younger male especially since the potion was working it's magic even though it was putting Keith in pain. A little while later, a thin magical line flowed between the two males linking them both for eternity. 

Hours later.... the potion finished and Keith was curled up into a little ball against Shiro who is still comforting him. "You okay?" Shiro asked worried helping Keith sit up as Keith gave a stiff nod "Yeah... I'm okay as I ever could be, stealing a bayard off the sacred ground, nearly disappearing forever and then drinking a potion that was burning my insides for the last four hours give or take." Keith whispered giving a pained smile but Shiro could tell the male was grateful. "Keith, are you sure you want to do this? If you just wanted to return to your old life, I would understand. You don't have to spend every minute of your life with me." He said with a soft blush seeing Keith move closer shyly as he decided to take his chance with the other male. 

Shiro leaned over close to Keith with a blush still on his face as he brushed his chapped and soft lips against Keith's lips blushing more hearing Keith let out a shy noise from feeling Shiro's lips against his own, surprised that the lips of the other were more soft and  
gentle than anything despite them being chapped as he pulled away from Shiro's lips with a smile knowing Shiro would be very happy with the words he was going to say next "I would drink that disgusting potion a hundred different times over, even if I wasn't dying. That's how much I love you Takashi." Keith whispers gently reaching over touching Shiro's cheek gently.

Shiro smiled happy hearing those words from Keith as he been wanting to hear them for a very long time, from the day he saved the demon in the water who was almost dead, The demon that refused to leave his side even after recovering and becoming the boy Shiro fell in love with in the end "I love you too Keith." He says with a happy smile as he picks the ring up from its cooling spot slipping the chain over Keith's head as he pulled the male into another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and happy Sheithlentines! Leave a kudos if enjoyed!


End file.
